


I LIKE IT WET.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Bottom Ian. [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blowjobs, Bottom Ian, Dirty Talk, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Mickey, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Straight fucking in the shower.Absolutely no plot.





	I LIKE IT WET.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian was standing under a hot rush of water, his fingers running the shampoo through his growing red hair.  On the otherside of the shower curtain, Mickey was currently taking his clothes off. 

They decided to spend their weekend off being as close as possible though if anyone could see them together, they would think there was no possible way for them to get any closer. Someone would need a crowbar and butter to separate them. But being close was how they liked it.

Mickey stepped in behind Ian and closed the curtain. The red head smiled when the shorter boy wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Mickey pressing kisses on his back which made him shiver even in scorching hot water.

"You're a few moments late." Ian teased.

He moved out from under the water so Mickey could get his chance under the scorching drops. Mickey was more than happy to let his skin burn. He loved hot water almost as much as he loved Ian. 

They stood facing each other. Their hair was wet and now sticking to their foreheads with little beads of water dripping off their face onto the shower floor. 

"You look so good soaking wet, Mickey." Ian spoke, slowly dragging his fingers down Mickeys' jawline.

Mickey scoffed but placed his hand over Ians' when the red head placed it against his cheek, "You're soft on me, Gallagher."

"I've been soft on you since the first time we hooked up all those years ago." Ian told him, "I'm so deeply hooked on you, Mickey." 

They moved closer together. Though Mickey was feet shorter than Ian, they fit perfectly together. Their bodies were made to be pressed together, were made to move together.

Ian moved his head down and placed his forehead against Mickeys'. His hands were running down Mickeys' chest, "Fucking love you so much." 

Mickey grinned and looked into Ian's eyes, "I fucking love you too, Gallagher. Which makes it easier for me to do this."

"Do what?"

Mickey shoved Ian up against the shower wall causing the red head to grunt in slight pain, "For me to fuck you in the shower." 

Ian groaned, "Mickey what the-"

He yelped when Mickey grabbed his cock.

"I'm going to fuck you good and hard in here just as you have done to me in the past. Given that I might drop you but I'm still going to fuck you good."

"Holy fuck, Mickey." Ian panted, "Do something then you little bastard."

Mickey grinned and slid down onto his knees. The water was still hot and still pouring down over them, "Just imagine it Ian. I'm going to bend you over and fuck into you so hard and you're not going to have anything to hold onto."

Mickey could feel Ian's cock starting to throb in his hand so before the red head could say anything he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and went down as far as he could go.

Ian let out a deep groan, "Fuck, Mickey."

He brought a hand up and put it in Mickeys' wet hair. He gently began pushing on it signaling for Mickey to move faster.

So Mickey did.

He moved his head up and down around Ian's cock, eyes closed and just loving the sounds Ian was making.

"Shit." Ian gasped, "Mickey, fuck." 

Mickey pulled off witih a pop and grinned up at Ian, "You okay up there, big guy?"

Ian wanted to flip him off but instead he just tugged on Mickeys' hair causing him to groan, "I could easily put the ball in my court, Milkovich."

"You could but it seems like the balls are in my court."

He cupped Ians' balls and grinned at the way Ian melted into the shower wall.

"Jesus, Mickey. Just do something you asshole." 

Mickey leaned over and bit down on Ians' thigh, "There's a lot I'd like to do to you right now, Gallagher. But more than anything I just want to fuck you if that's okay."

Ian nodded, "That's more than okay."

As he went to move, Mickey grabbed his hips and spun him around.

"Jesus, Mickey." Ian groaned.

Mickey was still on his knees and he snickered against Ian's lower back, "I want to have some fun with you. Not like the shower water is going to be the best lube."

He placed soft kisses down Ians' lower back. His hands were cupping Ian's ass as he moved down.

Ian groaned when Mickey gently spread him open and pushed his ass back.

"Impatient are we?" 

"Shut up and do something." Ian begged, shaking his   
ass.

Mickey bit his lip and squeezed Ians' ass one more time before leaning in and running his tongue from the top of his ass down between his cheeks causing Ian to slam his forehead against the wall.

Mickey ate him out every now and then. He made a mental note to ask Mickey to do it more because he was absolutely incredible. The way his tongue fucked into him, tasted almost every inch of him. It was enough to have Ian moving up on his toes and trying to grab onto the wet wall.

"Fuck." Ian groaned, closing his eyes.

He clenched his ass around Mickeys' tongue as the dark haired boy pushed it inside of him. Mickeys' mouth was tight against Ians' ass, salivia mixed with shower water was spilling out of the sides of his mouth but he didn't care. He would gladly keep his face close and tight against Ians' ass for the rest of his life.

His hands were resting on the back of Ian's thighs, nails digging into the skin as Ian pushed back harder against his tongue.

"Shit, shit, shit." Ian groaned.

His cock was hard and leaking but he didn't touch himself. He wanted Mickey inside of him right this minute but having Mickeys' tongue out of his ass seemed like the worst thing in the world right now.

"Mickey, fuck me. Please." Ian begged.

Mickey pulled back and licked his lips. He let go of Ians' ass and began kissing back up his body. He was shorter than Ian but he was tall enough to take control. He moved Ian to the back of the shower so he could bend over and Mickey would have at least enough room to slam into him.

Ian bent down as if he was in heat and ready for Mickey to just use him. The sight had Mickey throbbing. The hot water was now cold but neither of them cared. They were going to add more steam to the bathroom on their own.

"Ready, baby?" Mickey asked.

Ian nodded, "Fuck me!"

He had the palms of his hands flat against the wall as Mickey began pushing inside of him. His head dropped, eyes closed and a low moan escaped his mouth.  
Mickeys' nails were digging into Ians' hips, cock throbbing inside the red head, "Holy fuck. You feel so fucking good. I'm not going to last long." 

"I don't care." Ian panted, "Just fuck me."

So Mickey did as Ian said. He forgot that they were in the shower. His mind was full of lust and all he could think about was fucking Ian.

Ians' ass clenched around him each time he pushed in almost causing Mickey to black out. Seeing as he didn't bottom a lot, Ian seemd to always be tight which Mickey and his cock absolutely loved.

"Shit." Ian gasped.

"Don't touch yourself." Mickey gasped, "Just don't-oh fuck!"

He slammed into Ian hard causing the red head to spaz out in front of him. He almost slipped but he managed to keep his footing.

Both boys could feel their orgasms building in them. That sweet feeling was increasing in their lower stomachs. They usually lasted a little longer but when Mickey got dominant their time always decreased. Neither of them cared. They loved switching things up.

"Ian, fuck." Mickey groaned.

He didn't warn Ian. He just slammed into Ian as hard as he could, nails digging into his hips hard and deep, and he remained pressed against Ians' prostate as he came. His entire body shook as he came inside of Ian.

Ian groaned at the feeling and it had his orgasm coming seconds later. He shot all over the shower floor. His entire body was shaking as it slowly left his body. 

"Fuck." Ian whispered.

Mickey slowly pulled out. Ian instantly stood up and spun around so he could pull Mickey into a heart-stopping kiss. 

"You're fucking incredible." Ian whispered.

Mickey laughed, "You're saying that because I made you cum untouched."

"I'm saying that because you're the love of my life and I fucking love you."

"Fucking sap." 

Ian grinned at him.

"But I love you too." Mickey added, kissing him again.


End file.
